Sierra Leone
Republic of Sierra Leone|image1 = Tyy.png|Sierra Leone Doلwnload.png|Flag Jjjj.png|Coat of arms |author = thekingalexandra|dates_of_life = 27 April 1961|capital = Freetown|national_anthem = High We Exalt Thee, Realm of the Free|official_language = English|national day = 27 April (Independence from United Kingdom)|population = 7.557 million (2017)|currency = Sierra Leonean Leone|National sport = Soccor|National food = Stew with Cassava Leaves}} Sierra Leone, officially the Republic of Sierra Leone, informally Salone, is a country on the southwest coast of West Africa, it shares borders by Liberia to the southeast and Guinea to the northeast. He's one of those rather unpopular countryhumans characters, there's not a lot of information about him currently, perhaps he will have so if the fandom starts to focus on Africa, unfortunately it's still long way off. Description Appearance He doesn't have a specific appearance, but lots describe him with a dark green jacket, white/light green shirt, black pants and sometimes sandal, sometimes it is described with torn/worn-out pants with some areas that he sewed after it was torn as an indication of how poor this country is, he always wears a collar of flowers (usually yellow flowers) as an indication of he his associated with nature since he spends most of his time working in the fields to earn some money. Personality Sierra Leone is a really patient guy, although he suffered from a civil war, ebola crisis and even malaria, he still gets up in the morning with positive spirit praising God for his blessings, although he's depressed, he always tries to pretend that he's strong and happy so that nobody would worry about him (but this often doesn't work), he is also a religiously tolerant person, by the way, the most religions that he's interested in are Christianity and Islam (the most common religions in this country), while there are some countries that live in luxury, he's unfortunately very poor, so he's trying to do his best to save money for his people and help them, he may not be very smart since he was unable to complete his education (lots of Sierra Leonean children are unable to do so because of poverty) he's a sweet and cute guy, he's also a thankful guy and he never forgets who helped him, that's why he has lots of friends, he may not be able to help other countries that face several problems because of his crisis and poverty, he will always support them morally because he knows how they feel since he previously faced several problems and still suffers from some of them. Interests He still lives a traditional, agricultural way of life, with ruling chiefs, and religions. He also loves: * Local music. * Traditional dance. * Traditional Customs. Since Sierra Leone relies on mining, especially diamonds, for his economic base, he's really interested in them in addition to making titanium bauxite and gold. Flag Meaning The colors of the flag carry cultural, political, and regional meanings. The green alludes to the country's natural resources specifically agriculture and its mountains. while the white epitomizes "unity and justice". The blue evokes the "natural harbour" of Freetown, the capital city of Sierra Leone, as well as the hope of "contributing to world peace" through its usage. The flag is very similar to that of the official flag of Galápagos Province, Ecuador. The difference between the flags are very insignificant, with Sierra Leone's one having a lighter blue and green than that of the Galápagos Province. Other Symbols Nicknames Etymology Sierra Leone is consists of two words, "Sierra" meaning the climax of a thing or a summit, and "Leone" meaning the lion, (its name means the lion's top), that because of the analogy between the sound of thunder on the tops of its mountains and the roar of lions, the first to call this name was the Portuguese traveler Pedroscentra, as for its people, they call it "Romadong" meaning the mountain. History Early History Sierra Leone wasn't known by historians until 1460 CE, when Portugese Empire found him, with the beginning of the sixteenth century AD, European merchant ships from this region made a stopover to transport hundreds of citizens to America, since the year 1725 AD, the Fulani tribes, who live to the east of who's now known as Sierra Leone, it started with fruitful efforts to introduce people to neighboring areas of Islam and unite them under his banner, as the Fulani tribes migrated westward other large groups began to migrate towards coastal areas to establish who's now Sierra Leone. Slavery In 1787 CE, one of the anti-slave British merchants reached the shores of Sierra Leone and had 400 black American citizens after obtaining their freedoms, Sharp released them on the coast in who's now known as Freetown, these settlers suffered from hunger, disease, the scourge of wars, until this settlement nearly became extinct, in 1807 AD, British Empire issued a decree prohibiting the slave trade in all his colonies, in the following year the Sierra Leone Peninsula became a British colony, British Empire had since worked to liberate slave regiments loaded in the merchant ships to many countries and emptying these ships in Sierra Leone. Colonial Era Shortly after that, British influence gradually spread to the depths of the country, in 1896 AD, British Empire established a protectorate for him in the vicinity, then this protectorate, along with the colony, became almost who's currently known as Sierra Leone. From 1896 CE to 1961 CE, Sierra Leone gradually began to move towards autonomy. Independence And Beyond On April 27, 1961, Sierra Leone gained his independence, initially, independence was planned in June 1960, but due to ethnic conflicts, the country suffered from major political instability, in 1964, Albert Margay replaced his brother Milton Margay as Prime Minister, in March 1967, Siaka Stevens, leader of the All-People Congress (APC), won the elections, but his arrival to power as prime minister was delayed until April 1968 due to a series of military coups, on April 19, 1971, Siaka Stevens imposed a one-party system in order to start trying to clean up political life and fight corruption, but he soon abandoned this path of exploiting diamond mines in the north of the country, on May 28, 1975, along with 14 other countries, Sierra Leone created the Economic Community of West African States ''(ECWAS). Siaka Stevens was replaced by Army Commander Joseph Sidou Momo in November 1985, and was officially elected in January 1986, in November 1987, Joseph Seedo Momoh issued an ''"Economic Emergency" to introduce strict austerity measures, although the exploitation of diamond mines remained under the control of the regime's main leaders, despite the democratization that began in 1991 by Saeedo Momoh, he was overthrown by a coup by the young rebel captain Valentin Strasser, who was in turn isolated by Brigadier General Jules Maada Pio, the succession of the coups in the 1990s led to a weakening of power Centralization and the emergence of organized crime to smuggle rough diamonds from diamond mines at low prices towards international diamond companies (especially De Beers). The name of that diamond was called "Bloody Diamond", many have called for a boycott of this diamond, because it's impossible to distinguish between it, the increasing organized crime ignited a civil war that lasted from 1991 to 2002, its goal was to control diamond mines, unfortunately that war was famous for the recruitment of children and automatic machine guns, which left distortions for children and adults, later there were many international programs currently to rehabilitate these children war criminals, among them the real war criminal, Fodi Sankoh, who was arrested in 2004. Organizations and Affiliations * RUF (formerly) * United Nations Politics Government The Government of Sierra Leone is divided into three authorities: # Legislative Authority. # Executive Authority. # Judiciary Authority. The government of Sierra Leone takes place in a framework OF Darcieof a presidential representative democratic republic, whereby the President of Sierra Leone is both head of the country and the head of government [1], the country practiced a multi-party system, the Executive Authority is exercised by the president, Legislative Authority is vested in by the Parliament of Sierra Leone, the Judiciary Authority'' of '''Sierra Leone' is independent of both: Executive and Legislative Authorities, the civil rights and freedom of religion are respected, that's why it was officially classified as a secular country, although the government has intervened for alleged inaccurate reporting, using the 1965 Public Order Act which criminalizes libel, a critical press continues to operate Diplomacy Armenia Both countries established diplomatic relations on 22 March 2004. Brazil Brazil and Sierra Leone established diplomatic relations in 1974, as Brazil opened an Embassy in Freetown in 2012. Canada Canada–Sierra Leone relations have been strong and friendly for many years, as ties were first established in 1961, when Sierra Leone gained his independence. Canada is represented in Sierra Leone through his embassy in Accra, Ghana, he's represented in Canada through his embassy in Washington, D.C. China China and Sierra Leone established diplomatic relations on July 29, 1971. Economic relations between them are mostly positive. From 2000 to 2011, there are approximately 37 Chinese official development finance projects identified in Sierra Leone through various media reports, these projects range from a $22 million debt relief to assisting in highway repair projects and constructing Charlotte Hydropower Project, a concessional loan of U.S. $16.6 million to support Sierratel's CDMA project. Geography Sierra Leone has an area of about 71,740 km2, and its land consists of a coastal plain full of swamps and coastal ochs, the forests have been cut and drained of swamps to be replaced by rice cultivation, this plain towards the interior is followed by a group of hills torn by small rivers, and the hills are covered with many mountain peaks. climate The climate in Sierra Leone is tropical and wet, tending to the semi-tropical style, its temperature rises in the dry season, and abundant rain falls in two consecutive seasons between rain and drought, tropical forests grow over a wide area in the south of the country and are covered with savannahs in the north. Relationships Family Friends Neutral Opinions Trivia References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_Sierra_Leone Category:Africa Category:UN Members Category:Stubs Category:Islamic Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Germanic Countries Category:Anglophones